Lovely Awakenings
by LynnlovesJSpader
Summary: When Alan wakes up...he's in for a hell of a surprise.


This is just a little something I wrote...I have been fantasizing this for sometime and well...here's my story.

All Characters belong to David E. Kelley...but they never said they couldn't be taken out and played with for a little while.

Alan was in that place between just waking up and awareness. And his brow furrowed when he couldn't move his wrists, it felt as if they were bound. He opened his eyes and found that his wrists were indeed tied to the bed. He was also perplexed finding that he was fully dressed in his suit that he wore the night before.

He was wondering what the hell was going on when Lynn appeared.  
"Good morning Mr. Shore." She greeted in a low quiet voice.  
"Lynn, what the hell is going on here? Not that I don't find this so very titillating but I'd still like to know."  
"That's just what this is Mr. Shore...just a little something to...titillate you."  
Watching him lie there, she could see his chest rising and falling, knowing fully well his breathing was changing.  
"Now you've told me you like getting fitted for suits am I right?"  
He had a surprised look on his face.  
Lynn smiled and said, "I guess I'll take that as a yes?"  
"Lynn, I wouldn't enjoy nothing more than for you to do this believe me but...I have a meeting first thing this morning."  
Smiling an innocent smile, she replied, "You mean you had a meeting, I rescheduled it for later today..." continuing to look at him with an intense look in her eyes, she finished by saying, "Much later."  
His eyes widened.  
"I shock you?" She asked, clearly intrigued with his reaction.  
"_**Oh My**_!" He uttered.  
She couldn't help but smile as she sat down on the bed next to him.  
"I have told you this is my favorite suit right?" She asked, indicating his dark pinstripe suit.  
He nodded as he watched as she ran her hands over the fabric, caressing it almost lovingly, he swallowed.  
"Oh how I love this fabric, you have such great taste in suits."  
"**_Thank you_**." He replied almost breathlessly with anticipation, wondering what she was going to do to him.  
Her hand traveled further down his body until she reached his belt buckle.  
He jerked and closed his eyes as he felt her tuck her fingers inside the waist of his pants and moved her hands over him as if she were seeing if he had room.  
"Your pants fits fine in the waist, not too tight."  
His head tilted back as he felt her hands ever so gently caress the inseams, he instantly jerked as he felt her hands make a slow journey up his legs, to the sensitive part of his inner thighs.  
He let out a groan as she continued to slowly and sweetly torturously stroke him there.  
"The inseams are very nicely fit." She breathed.  
He jolted and jerked and groaned as she felt down his leg and came back up again.  
When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she unzipped his pants and set herself over him.  
"Oh my God," he groaned as he felt himself inside her.  
His eyes widened as he watched her take off the nightie she was wearing, now completely nude above him.  
He longed for his wrists to be free so that he could touch her but couldn't for she tied them rather well, he couldn't slip out of them but yet it didn't hurt his wrists.  
She lowered herself onto him, longing to feel the tempting fabric against her.  
"_Oh Alan_." She cried, as she moved herself over him feeling every brush of the fabric over her body.  
"_I never knew it'd feel like this_." She breathed.  
He watched her as she became more and more aroused.  
"_I'm sorry I know this is rather strange and a bit crazy but...God I love how your suit feels...over every inch of my body_."  
Grinding and brushing herself against him, he shut his eyes feeling the intense and tingling sensations she was indulging him in.  
"_Oh, Oh God_." She moaned as her highly sensitive nipples brushed over his suit jacket.  
"_Oh, Oh My God...Oh...OH my God...Oh God...Oh Alan_," she cried as she quivered and jerked and cried out his name as she spasmed in orgasm above him. She collapsed on top of him. Breathing unevenly as her ecstasy was still thrumming throughout her body.  
He thought that was it until he felt her hands move over his inner thighs again.  
His head snapped back again as she teased him to his most highest arousal.  
She looked up to watch him as his eyes squeezed shut as she sweetly tortured him.  
He groaned in surprise when she got off of him. He trembled and shook as she exposed his shaft to the cooler air of the room.  
"_**Oh God**_!" He groaned and she bent over him and took him into her mouth.  
His hips jolted off the mattress. His head bent back and groaned.  
"**_OH...OH...HO HO GOD. OH...OH GOD Don't Stop...Whatever you do...don't stop...OH Don't Stop_**." He grunted and groaned as he moved his hips.  
To give him an extra thrill, as she stroked him with her lips and tongue she began caressing the inside of his legs again.  
His hips jolted, he could feel the tension building and building more intensely and more quickly.  
"_**OH, OH GOD. OH...Aah...OH GOD"**_...he groaned and panted, his eyes shut tightly as his muscles locked and she could feel him getting ready to explode.  
He bellowed and spasmed and shook until he laid there completely drained.  
She wanted to watch him, she wanted to watch the looks of pleasure come over his face so she lifted her head up and began getting him ready by caressing his thighs again. Just as she thought, he jerked and let out a groan and within no time he was completely hardened again.  
"_**OH Lynn**_..." He groaned, "**_What are you do...Aah_**." He groaned as her hand gently gripped his throbbing shaft and began stroking him in a slow rhythmic motion.  
She saw his head tilting back and his eyes squeeze shut.  
She watched him as he grunted and groaned and writhed and squirmed under her touch.  
"**_Aah...Aah_**."  
She smiled as she then began to stroke him more vigorously.  
His hips bucked off the mattress.  
"**_Aah...Ahh...OH...Aah_**." His breaths came in quick and short pants and his eyes were dreamily closed.  
To give him an extra thrill, with her other hand she caressed his thigh.  
He gritted his teeth, she watched as he began to squirm and shake.  
She was enjoying this way too much. Listening to his heavy breathing turned her on she didn't realize she could affect a man so much.  
Knowing he was about to cum she positioned herself on top of him and she jerked as she felt him slide up inside her.  
"**_Aah...Ahh_**." He groaned.  
"_Oh Alan_." She moaned as she could feel his suit over her naked body.  
Her hips moved in a steady rhythm until she trembled and shook above him in ecstasy, which sent his hips bucking into a frenzy, jerking and spasming beneath her, ejaculating inside her until he sighed in pleasure, completely drained.  
She collapsed on top of him and held him close to her. Both laying in comfortable silence except for their heavy breathing.  
"_You were wonderful_..." She breathed.  
"_**Likewise**_." He replied as he stroked her hair.  
She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat slug against his ribs until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
